114
David aids the hiding Matthew. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. It is morning at Collinwood and I've begun to believe I'm out of danger. Not knowing that danger still lurks in the shadows of an old, abandoned house. At the moment, my biggest concern is making my peace with a member of the Collins family. A man I once suspected of trying to murder me. Roger is still being rude to Victoria and tells her that if she sees Burke, the family's enemy, she will also be regarded as an enemy. Burke questions Victoria and says he feels stupid. Burke asks if Matthew may have been lying. Victoria says she can offer him no information about the manslaughter case. Burke apologizes for bringing Victoria over, then lays a kiss on her. He apologizes for that, too. She tells him she still can't see him. Burke gets a call after he sends Victoria out; it's good news. Elizabeth scolds Roger for not being at work. David sneaks out sans finishing his homework and gets ordered back upstairs by Elizabeth. Burke calls Elizabeth to gloat about acquiring Logansport Enterprises. David sneaks out while Elizabeth is worrying that this is the first big move toward putting the Collins Family out of business. Roger feels they are going to lose the fight; he suggests selling their cannery while Burke is getting going. He regrets Matthew's not earlier killing Burke (64). Elizabeth tells him not to talk about "poor Matthew" and even Roger admits the Family's responsible for Matthew's situation at present. Victoria tells Elizabeth and Roger that Burke did not gloat about his recent victory and that she told him she can't ever see him again due to his being a family enemy. Victoria goes to get David to bring him down for lunch in an hour. David’s gone. Roger doesn't care where he's gone. David comes in from feeding "the birds". Memorable quotes : Burke: I like a good fight. Do you know why? Because I'm usually the winner. : : Roger: Is there any point in fighting if you know you're going to lose? : : : Burke: "Get your white gloves, little governess--you know where the door is." ---- : Roger: Miracles don't happen, Liz. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode recorded was 112. * This episode is one of the few that went to Take #2. Story * TIMELINE: Day 18 takes place. According to the narration, its morning at start of the episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Burke answers the phone in his apartment the camera moves in closer, and audibly bumps the end of the table. * Louis Edmonds completely fluffs his lines as he says, "A Collins can't win a fight, err, lose a fight." * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 114 on the IMDb0114